Chromastone (TNO)
Chromastone is the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of a Crystalsapien, the only member of his species besides Sugilite, from the planet Petropia. Appearance Chromastone is a silicon based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. In Omniverse, Chromastone's first appearance looks exactly the same as he was in Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien' except that the crystals on his back and head are much longer. In The New Omniverse, Chromastone gets a new appearance. He now wears black pants and green gauntlets on his wrists. He also has two spikes on his arms and two on each of his knees, as well as four on his head. The spikes on his chest are back. His face now loses its magenta chin that resembles a mouth guard, and now back to his original mouth. The Ultimatrix MK10 is now on his belt. He has longer shards on his back. Albedo as Negative Chromastone In The New Omniverse, Negative Chromastone gets a new appearance. He now wears black pants and red gauntlets on his wrists. He also has two spikes on his arms and two on each of his knees, as well as four on his head. The spikes on his chest are back. His face now gains a redish chin that resembles a mouth guard. The Recreated Ultimatrix is now on his belt. He has longer shards on his back. His magenta crystals are now colored reddish and his skin is pinker than Ben's Chromastone. Chromastone TNO.png|Ben as Chomastone Albestone.png|Albedo as Chromastone Powers and Abilities Chromastone has the ability to allow energy to phase through his body without harm, as well as absorb various forms of energy and channel it into ultraviolet beams, which can annihilate entire turrets or melt through a truck trailer. He can also project a beam of light for illumination purposes. Chromastone can launch the blasts without absorbing anything, but to a limited extent. Chromastone is capable of manipulating the energy into bolts, rather than beams, as well as generating an energy blast expanding out in a 360 degree radius, creating an energy shield, and wielding energy fists. Chromastone has very dense, crystallic skin, which gives him enhanced durability. Chromastone possesses enhanced strength. Chromastone is capable of flight. Chromastone can generate light from his hands. Although it isn't one of Chromastone's natural abilities, just an intervention of the Omnitrix, Chromastone transformed into Diamondhead after Vilgax shattered him. According to Tetrax, Chromastone has more abilities than the ones that are known. Chromastone is also immune to a Xenocyte merging with him. Weaknesses Chromastone is unable to absorb energy when not expecting it or is too weak to do so. Chromastone is unable to absorb electricity while it is being conducted by water. Chromastone has a limit to how much energy he can absorb at once, as once he tried to absorb the energy of the sorcerer's engine, but was instead disintegrated. History By Ben *In To Dimension X We Go!, Ben uses Chromastone to free Jen and Ben 7 but isn't strong enough. By Albedo *In Double Trouble, Negative Chromastone captures Gwen, and fights Ben as Ghostfreak. Appearances By Ben *''To Dimension X We Go!'' By Albedo *''Double Trouble'' By Alex *''Future messages'' Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ultimatrix MK10 sample Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse